Episode 23: The Bad Dick Boys
'''"The Bad Dick Boys" '''is the twenty-third episode of TABDPITABM hosted by Josh, co-hosted by Keaton with guest appearance by Adam. "The Bad Dick Boys" was released on October 13, 2018. The two least punctual, most crying guests join together to talk dick, whether Keaton gets to be in any clubs and Portugal. Josh does another flawless accent. This is Keaton's third episode as co-host, the last of his Trial of Tears. Anchor episode link Notable Quotes "My dick looks like a Vietnamese summer roll." - Josh "My dick looks like a wet rag on the ground." - Adam "dick looks like a sea cucumber that like a diver stepped on by accident." - Josh "My dick looks like the end of a used toothbrush... I'm talking like two years." - Adam "My dick looks like roadkill." - Josh "dick looks like it was run through one of kitchen tools that make spaghetti out of vegetables a couple times." - Keaton "My dick looks like a Red Bull can that someone made a crack pipe out of." - Josh "My dick looks like the crumpled front end of a vehicle that's been in a car crash." - Keaton "My dick looks like a cigarette butt that's been stepped on." - Keaton "My dick looks like the stuff that's on the inside of the lid of some yogurt." - Josh "My dick just looks like yogurt." - Keaton "dick looks like whichever you decide least favorite piece of Chex Mix is." - Adam "My dick does look like a charcoal rendering of a shiitake mushroom." - Josh "My dick looks like a four time used log that's been in a fireplace for like a year." - Keaton "My dick looks like the Microsoft paperclip, and it's just as helpful." - Josh "My dick actually contains the entire literature of Moby Dick. I just call it Moby." - Adam "My dick actually looks like Moby the singer." - Josh "My dick looks like a piece of rope that got salvaged from the Titanic." - Josh "My dick looks like the snow that's on the road but like three days after." - Adam "My dick looks like something they serve in the backrooms of a Star Wars cantina" - Josh "My dick looks like it's a combination of the two worst bugs." - Adam "My dick looks like a well used wooden baseball bat." - Keaton "My dick looks like... a used piece of tin foil crumpled up and put on the ground." - Adam "My dick looks like an oyster that got mugged." - Josh "My dick looks like a vacuum cleaner got stuck on the carpet and ripped it to shreds." - Adam "My dick looks like something that falls out of a dead sheep's asshole." - Josh "My dick looks like Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo." - Keaton "My dick looks like LeBron James's hairline in 2014." - Adam "My dick looks like Anthony Hopkins wrapped in cellophane." - Josh "My dick looks like Chinese leftovers." - Adam "My dick looks like Venom's tongue." - Keaton "My dick looks like a chewed up piece of Toblerone." - Adam "My dick looks like Casper the Ghost got beaten up, like his ghost uncles beat him real bad." - Josh "My dick looks like YouTube from 2005." - Keaton "My dick looks like a barista." - Adam "My dick looks like the place where the dump the salsa behind a Mexican restaurant." - Josh "My dick looks like someone left a Laffy Taffy candy out in the boiling sun." - Adam "My dick looks like a crumpled up autumn leaf." - Josh "My dick looks like it was found underneath the bed that the grandparents all sleep in in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." - Adam "My dick looks like a chewed up watermelon seed." - Adam "My dick looks like the inside of a pumpkin." - Keaton "My dick looks like if you hit a piece of spaghetti with a hammer." - Adam "My dick looks like someone tried to make nachos in the dark." - Josh "My dick looks like a hot dog risotto." - Adam "My dick looks like a small cobblestone street." - Keaton "My dick looks like a car covered in Vaseline." - Josh "My dick looks like a Kit Kat without a wafer." - Keaton "My dick looks like the pouch of a kangaroo." - Adam My dick looks like the result of me shitting and vomiting everywhere - Adam, paraphrased for format "My dick looks like a sopping wet tissue." - Keaton "My dick looks like a stick in bike spokes." - Keaton "My dick looks like someone left a Shamwow in an oil bucket." - Adam "My dick looks like Jabba the Hut." - Keaton "My dick looks like a wine cork that a dog chewed on." - Josh "My dick looks like if you put a packet of BBs in a microwave." - Adam "My dick looks like if a dentist made his own tools himself out of teeth." - Josh "My dick just looks like a real shitty dick. My dick just looks like a bad dick." - Josh "My dick just looks terrible." - Keaton "My dick looks like an orange after you just used it to make orange juice." - Adam "My dick looks like a crab leg after you've cracked it open." - Keaton "My dick looks like a homeless guy's dog." - Josh "My dick looks like what's left behind when you peel a sticker off a DVD case." - Josh "My dick looks like a forty year old mattress." - Keaton "My dick looks like a kiwi that's been thrown at a ceiling fan." - Keaton "My dick looks like a goose that just flew through an airplane's turbine." - Adam "My dick looks like Captain Sully's mustache." - Keaton "My dick looks like a test tube in high school." - Josh "My dick looks like a package that's been sent through the U.S. Postal Service." - Keaton "My dick looks like trash bag full of a sausage that's been attacked by a pack of wild dogs." - Adam Category:Episodes Category:The Bad Dick Boys